Story Telling In Dark
by tepung-pelita
Summary: The sudden blackout just had scared Boboiboy Lightning. Seeing this an opportunity, Boboiboy Wind suggest a ghost story telling between them. And Boboiboy Earth join him to bully Boboiboy Lightning. Not a good night for him(or maybe them). [OOC-ness]


Hi and assalamu'alaikum. C:

This is my first fanfic. My English isn't so good(maybe?). Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Your turn now" said Boboiboy Earth to Boboiboy Lightning .<p>

"Heh! I'm sure will get that place," replied Boboiboy Lightning arrogantly .He then picked the dices and threw them. Unluckily to him, the dices showed 6 and 3 which mean just a step after it. He frowned.

"Haha! You step on mine," Boboiboy Wind laughed while his finger pointed to that place.

"Shut up!" hissed Boboiboy Lightning.

What are they doing? Well, they are playing monopoly and now, Boboiboy Lightning is on Boboiboy Wind's …err…land? (Or whatever it call).

Boboiboy Lightning gave him some fake money to him.

"Cis! These have been the fourth time. Why it is so hard?" he snorted.

"Oh, come on! Don't make a face. This is just a game," said Boboiboy Earth trying to cheer him.

"OK! It's my turn now," Boboiboy Wind picked the dices and began to throw it. Out of blue, the room suddenly turns dark.

"Eh? What happ-Ouch!," cried Boboiboy Lightning as something hit him on his face.

"Uh, sorry…"' apologize Boboiboy Wind. He was shocked because the room suddenly turned dark and he accidentally threw his dices really hard until they hit Boboiboy Lightning's face.

"I guess… blackout?," Boboiboy Earth shrugged.

"What? Now, how I want to win this?!," cried Boboiboy Wind in darkness , "Lightning had win twice in a row. It's not fair!"

"Don't be childish," said Boboiboy Lightning, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not! This is myself since…since I was born."

"You're just a clone. Since when-opocot!"

A flash of lightning that suddenly appear at the sky stop the fighting between them. As the second lightning flash, Boboiboy Wind can see the fear on Boboiboy Lightning's face. When the third one comes with the sky began to rain, Boboiboy Lightning shocked aback and frowned.

"Why it must blackout and rain in the same time? This is like in horror movie," he though in his mind and hoping that he isn't in them.

Seeing Boboiboy Lightning's reaction, an idea pop in Boboiboy Wind's head.

"Hey,guys. Since we can't play in the dark, why don't we have a story-telling," suggested Boboiboy Wind with a smile on his face that of course, can't be seen in that darkness.

Boboiboy Lightning began to worry "What? Don't say its…"

"Let's tell ghost stories! Who scare first will lose."

With that, Boboiboy Lightning feel it's more safe to be in refrigerator than hearing ghost stories. He is a coward person.

"Oh… Are you scare? Are you scare~," Teased Boboiboy Wind.

"I'm not!," denied Boboiboy Lightning.

"Well,good. Then, let's start! I'm first." Boboiboy Wind Begin the story-telling.

"Wait!What?!"

"Shh!" Boboiboy Earth that just watching them since the start shushed him.

"One day, a villager who named… err… name….," Boboiboy Wind scratched his cheek trying to remember the main character's name.

"Just pick someone's name"

"Alright," Boboiboy Wind started the story again "One day, a villager who named… umm… Lightning pass the cemetery…"

"Wait! Why me?" Boboiboy Lightning protested. Like there isn't anyone.

"Duh! It's not you. It's the main character," replied Boboiboy Wind.

"But, why my name?"

"Lightning, You must understand that this is just a story. And there are many people that have same name," explained Boboiboy Earth expressionless. Look like he's on Boboiboy Wind's side now. Boboiboy Lightning gave the are-you-serious look.

Boboiboy Wind chuckled. "Hehe… Awesome!"

Boboiboy Lightning sighed. He shrugged. Like who have same name with him. "Alright. Just continue it." And Boboiboy Wind began the story… again.

[LET'S SKIP THE STORY, OK?]

"…then the ghost take Lightning's soul and back to the cemetery. The… End…." As soon as Boboiboy Wind ended the story, another flash of light appeared at the sky, giving the scary effect to his story.

"Well… not bad. You are a good story teller too," said Boboiboy Earth. He admit that he felt scare a little but not too much like Boboiboy Lightning. His hands and feet sweat and he shivers a little. Moreover, the main character's name is like him, so it's like a curse to him. What if it really happens to him?

"Who next?" asked Boboiboy Wind. No one volunteer. "Hmm, Earth?"

"Sorry, I'm still trying to find one."

"How about you Lightning?"

"M-Me? I'm… I'm trying to find one… too," replied Boboiboy Lightning like always, trying to hide his fear.

"But it's boring waiting," mumbled Boboiboy Wind. "Ha! Let's decide with rock-paper-scissors," suggested him, being exited suddenly.

"OK!" replied both.

* * *

><p>"I said I don't have one now!" said Boboiboy Lightning angrily. As we can see, Boboiboy Lightning had lost although Boboiboy Wind firstly said who win will go first. [They really are bullying him and he know it (XP) ].<p>

"If that so, just tell a story that… you know, although we have watch or hear it," said Boboiboy Earth. It had been 10 minutes Boboiboy Lightning said the same thing.

"Yeah, just tell a story," agreed Boboiboy Wind, nodded.

Boboiboy Lightning crossed his arm and space for some moment, trying to remember one. Then, he took a deep breath before started.

"Once upon a time, lived a girl who named… emm, Miku. One day, she broke her master precious plate. Then, her master killed her and threw the dead body into a well. Every night after that, her master always heard… '1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9… there isn't one enough'. The End."

"Just that?" said Boboiboy Wind. He took almost 45 minutes but he didn't even take 3 minutes. Meanwhile, Boboiboy Earth doesn't believe that Boboiboy Lightning can tell a horror story because between them, he is the easiest one to be scare of ghost.

"Why the story sound familiar, eh?" Boboiboy Earth though some moment before remember something.

"Hey, Lightning. It is from Doraemon?"

"That because you said so."

"Hahaha!" Boboiboy Wind burst out laugh suddenly.

"What so funny?" asked Boboiboy Lightning irritated.

"You said it's from Doraemon, right?"

"So..?"

"That's mean you never watch another horror series. Hahaha!"

"Shut… Shut up!" said Boboiboy Lightning. He didn't even deny it. His cheek turned red of embarrassment. If only Boboiboy Wind saw that, he sure teased him more but there still blackout.

"Haha! Earth…do..hehe… do you still remember when… when we watched The Ring?!"

"Oh! You mean the time when he pee in his pant? Hahaha! How can I forget that?!" replied Boboiboy Earth laughing hysterically. At that time, the three of them were watching The Ring. Luckily, Boboiboy Lightning sat on the floor. If not…hehe.

"How many time should I say?! I'M! NOT! It's… because a glass of water had fall."

And this just made the other two, laughed louder.

"Doesn't he say at that time, the roof leaked? Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! Y..Yes, but how come that possible?! We're on the first floor!"

And the duo rolling on the floor, laughing loudly. If someone didn't know what happened, they maybe though these boys were insane.

Meanwhile, Boboiboy Lightning's face had turn red like his eyes, and of course he's mad now.

"BOBOIBOY THUNDER!"

* * *

><p>Ochobot came into Boboiboy's room to wake himthem up for Subuh prayer the next day but….

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

The room was a chaos. Boboiboy Wind and Boboiboy Earth slept peacefully(?) on the carpet.

"Oh, good morning, Ochobot," greeted Boboiboy Lightning from the bed. He rubbed his left eye and yawned like a little kid that just woke up (Well, he just woke up actually).

"Err.. What happened here?" asked Ochobot.

"Oh, nothing. We played a game last night," replied Boboiboy Lightning grinning while scratching his cheek.

Ochobot just nodded, doesn't know to believe it or not.

THE END

* * *

><p>Bagi saya, pecahan Boboiboy ni seperti adik beradik kembar. Tak macam klon. Pada pendapat sayalah…. <p>


End file.
